


Prompt:The Swarm Effect

by hilt51



Category: Mass Effect, StarCraft
Genre: Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilt51/pseuds/hilt51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon has risen with the aid of the tal'darim and his hybrids, he has wiped out allbut the last remnants of the Zerg(imagine pro'toss vision but with the zerg). At his moment of victory the the swarm uses it combined psionic might to save their Queen. Sarah Kerrigan, leader of the swarm, Queen of Blades finds herself truly alone for the first since her reincarnation and sets out to revive the swarm. Set years before ME1,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt:The Swarm Effect

Amon has risen with the aid of the tal'darim and his hybrids, he has wiped out allbut the last remnants of the Zerg(imagine pro'toss vision but with the zerg). At his moment of victory the the swarm uses it combined psionic might to save their Queen. Sarah Kerrigan, leader of the swarm, Queen of Blades finds herself truly alone for the first since her reincarnation and sets out to revive the swarm. Set years before ME1,

++Bad ass Queen of Blades


End file.
